Domperidone, is a promotility agent which augments gastrointestinal smooth muscle function in the stomach and small bowel without untoward side effects. This open-labeled study enables us to treat and to collect extra data on symptomatic patients with delayed gastric emptying, who have not responded or had side effects with Domperidone.